


We don't pray for ghosts

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [564]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Ligue 1, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Olympique de Marseille, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils ont tous des cauchemars, parfois c'est plus difficile que ce simple mot.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/André Villas-Boas, Niko Kovač/Thomas Tuchel, Niko Kovač/Thomas Tuchel/André Villas-Boas, Thomas Tuchel/André Villas-Boas
Series: FootballShot [564]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Partie 1

Les moments de calme ont toujours une fin, et il se trouve que même la nuit, même s’il essaye de dormir, ce sera le cas. Thomas ne peut que revoir en boucle le feu et entendre la détonation dans ses oreilles. Encore et Toujours. Comme si tout ça ne l’avait jamais quitté, comme si rien ne c’était jamais arrêté, comme s’il était resté dans le bus, condamné à tout revivre éternellement. Il peut toujours voir le sang coulant du bras de Marc, la peur des autres joueurs, le policier blessé dehors. Comment pourrait-il oublier ce quart de finale ? Et comme d’habitude, il se réveille avant d’avoir réussi à dormir une nuit entière. Il ne devrait pas considérer ça comme normal, mais après plus de trois ans, c’est inscrit en lui plus qu’il ne le voudrait. Thomas se redresse dans le lit pour essayer de respirer un peu mieux, il peut sentir des sueurs froides couler sur son corps au même moment où des frissons se déclarent. Il déteste se souvenir de tout ça. Il se lève silencieusement du lit, pour ne pas réveille André et Niko qui ont au moins la chance de pouvoir dormir mieux que lui la plupart du temps.

Thomas enfile un t-shirt et son boxer sur le sol pour aller dans la cuisine, celle d’André dans les faits, c’est plus facile pour qu’ils puissent se revoir tous les trois. Il ne compte plus les fois où il s’est retrouvé à prendre une bière tard dans la nuit, tôt dans la journée, peu importe, pour finalement s’asseoir contre un mur et la boire seul, en espérant que les souvenirs partiront d’eux-mêmes sans avoir besoin de thérapie. Belle utopie la plupart du temps, quand le houblon est suffisamment fort. Quand ce n’est pas le cas, Thomas est condamné à avoir des réminiscences de ce traumatisme. Une autre gorgée alors qu’il entend des pas venir jusqu’à lui, ça doit bien faire une heure qu’il est là, à se lamenter, il est surpris qu’aucun de ses hommes n’ait remarqué son absence plus tôt. André finit par s’asseoir à côté de lui, retirant au passage la bière de ses mains pour prendre une gorgée.

« Le sol est gelé, pas comme le lit. » André lui chuchote en lui rendant sa bière, un air renfrogné sur le visage, Thomas a appris avec le temps qu’il préférait le vin

« Je n’avais pas envie de vous réveiller. »

« C’est ta seule excuse ? Combien de fois vas-tu faire ça avant de finalement accepter qu’on peut t’aider ? »

« Je ne sais pas André, j’aimerais pouvoir te dire que je vais bien, mais ce n’est pas aussi facile que tu le crois. »

« Eh bien, je sais ce que tu vis, mais tu vois, je sais comment gérer, au lieu de m’asseoir sur le carrelage en espérant que l’alcool pourra changer quelque chose. Tu ne vas pas te soigner comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que tu fuis, mais ce n’est pas ici que tu vas y arriver. »

« Je sais… »

« Tu es stupide Tuchel. » André passe son bras autour de ses épaules, il apprécie sa peau chaude et le contact de ses boucles sur ses cheveux quand il le laisse poser sa tête sur sa clavicule. Peut-être que les cauchemars ne disparaîtront jamais, mais peut-être qu’il apprendra à les dompter.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 :

Niko ne devrait pas se souvenir de tout ça, il aurait dû tout oublier, tout pardonner, tourner totalement la page et définitivement passer à autre chose, mais il ne peut pas, il n’y arrive pas, même s’il a essayé de se soigner. Il a trop de regrets par rapport à Munich, à son temps au Bayern, il a des souvenirs de matches qu’il aurait pu gagner s’il avait fait les choses différemment, s’il avait été meilleur. Mais ce n’est pas le plus dur, si seulement. Le pire sera toujours Rummenigge. Comment a-t-il un jour pu le considérer comme son héros d’enfance ? Après toute la haine qu’il avait à son égard, après tout ce qu’il a un jour pu lui dire et lui faire, après toutes ces fois où il avait besoin de son soutien et n’a reçu qu’un message rempli de sarcasme, après tout ça, Niko a compris qu’il n’avait pas sa place à Munich. Il ne l’avait même sûrement jamais eu s’il croit les résultats d’Hansi. Il a passé une semaine entière à pleurer après être parti de la ville, puis d’autres à essayer d’oublier, sans réussir ; et depuis, les cauchemars sont fréquents, même s’il a essayé de les réprimer, plus d’une fois. Après près de huit mois, les souvenirs le hantent encore et toujours.

Niko aimerait ne pas se réveiller en sursaut comme il le fait, il aimerait ne pas sentir son cœur battre à ne plus rompre dans sa poitrine, aimerait pouvoir se calmer et ne pas sentir ses cheveux trempés de sueur tomber sur son visage, aimerait ne pas sentir des larmes tapisser ses joues en se rappelant de tous ses espoirs gâchés par un manque de soutien. Foutu sanglot. Il fait de son mieux pour se calmer, mais rien n’y fait, il ne peut pas. Il peut mordre sa lèvre autant qu’il veut, se couvrir la bouche et se frotter les yeux, il n’y arrive pas, il ne peut pas s’échapper de ce supplice. Il peut entendre le bruissement des couvertures avant de sentir la main de Thomas sur son épaule, et d’entrevoir André se redresser lentement. Niko aurait préféré ne pas les réveiller, mais il n’a pas réussi à contrôler son sanglot. Il se sent faible, les effluves du sommeil et du cauchemar pas encore totalement passés…

Pour autant, il se sent légèrement mieux quand il se retrouve entre les bras de Thomas et André, ils sont forts et lui apportent le soutien dont il avait besoin depuis si longtemps. Niko ne sait pas si c’est avec eux qu’il va finalement pouvoir tourner la page, mais il est prêt à attendre jusqu’à ce que ça se réalise…


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 :

André ne fait pas de cauchemars, il a bien évidemment eu des déceptions avec ses clubs, mais jamais au point de trop y penser. Quitter Chelsea et Tottenham a été compliqué, mais avec du recul, il n’a absolument aucun regret, il a fait son travail comme il a pu, avec les moyens qu’il avait. Donc non, il n’a pas honte de son travail, et il n’aura jamais de pensées obscures à propos de ça pendant la nuit, même s’il y a des moments où il aurait dû mieux faire. Il préfère être le gars de l’ombre qui réconforte les autres, en attendant le jour où tout ce qui peut le tracasser s’échappera et ne le fera plus jamais.

Fin


End file.
